Karabear Comics Unlimited 3
Karabear Comics Unlimited #3 is the third issue of the series Karabear Comics Unlimited and ran in web form before print. It features Eiderdown. The issue's official "release date" is March 21, 2012, as this is the date the final page was posted to the webcomic site. Synopsis The issue opens with Eiderdown, as a boy, at a job interview. The interviewer tells her that the company doesn't hire men with long hair. When she points out a woman with long hair working there, the interviewer tells her that it's different and that men would make the customers uncomfortable. Eiderdown is later seen talking on the phone to her mother, who still uses her birth name and shows she is not supportive of Julie's transition. Julie later heads back home, going through a gate into a back yard to get there. She goes through the door to reveal an art studio dressed up as a living space. She heads to the bed and sits down, shedding her shirt and then her bindings before putting on a bra and looking on her costume, mentioning how she might actually try it on. Then, apparently having made up her mind, she puts on her costume. She examines herself in the bathroom mirror, thinking the costume looks decent and then mocking her power. After wondering why she doesn't just forget it, that there are likely other people with super powers on her world, she realizes that shes going to go outside in costume, anyways. Eiderdown heads out of the studio and struggles against high-intensity winds that pick up around that time. With feathers flowing out behind her, she's just about to head home when she hears a crash and sees three guys breaking into a store. She confronts them and, after an attempted blast of feathers is blown away in the wind, one of the guys punches her to ne effect. She kicks him and he remarks that her kicks are pretty weak. Another guy pulls a knife and lunges at her and Eiderdown catches him before he can get to her and shoots some feathers up his nose, causing him to drop the knife and step back, sneezing. The first guy gets angry and picks up the knife, slashing Eiderdown in the hand as she puts up her hands to defend herself. Instead of blood, red feathers come out of the wound and the guy wonders aloud what Eiderdown is. Police show up at the scene, blocking off escape for the criminals, and Eiderdown looks concerned about the fact that she's not bleeding. Then her body dissolves completely into feathers as she's blown away in the wind. The wind dies down later and the disparate feathers reconvene, causing Eiderdown to re-form. A little dazed, she sees a newspaper nearby which mentions her debut. Eiderdown walks away, remarking that it was an interesting experience. Characters * Eiderdown * Dana Ramos Outside links * The webcomic site Category:Karabear Comics Unlimited Category:2012 Category:March 2012